


ART: To hell with logic...

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Star Trek Art [8]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Colored Pencil, Compliant to Either Star Trek TOS or AOS, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Markers, No Sex, Slash, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: Some rather old fluffy Kirk/Spock.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Star Trek Art [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/199064
Kudos: 20





	ART: To hell with logic...

**Author's Note:**

> Done in traditional Prismacolor markers and pencils.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Garak or Bashir. Paramount does. And I make no money off of this.

[ ](https://imgur.com/awvLWAL)


End file.
